


What if?

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Canon Compliant, maiarobertsappreciation, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: She couldn’t help but wonder:  What if she just drinks the antidote?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day three of #maiarobertsappreciation week! And the prompt of the day is: what if?
> 
> Check the hashtag on twitter and tumblr for more amazing Maia content!

Maia took a deep breath. She had thought watching the sea would help her make some peace in her mind, but it seemed like nothing could stop this mental battle with herself.   


What if?

She looked at the antidote her hands were holding tightly.   


Maia couldn’t help but think about what her life could look like. What would have become of her if that night never happened? What her mundane life could have been? What her problems could have been?

She couldn’t help but wonder: What if she just drinks the antidote?   


What if?

She could just take it. She deserved it.

What if?

It would be so easy.   


What if?

No one would stop her. They probably hadn’t noticed Jordan had stolen the antidote yet.   


What if?

Her future was literally in her own hands.

Once the antidote took, there would be no going back.   


Once she wouldn’t have hesitated, but now things had changed. She wasn’t alone anymore, she had a pack. They were her friends, more than that they were her family. They never left her behind, they always had her back. And now they counted on her. She couldn’t leave them. And even if she didn’t have these alpha duties stopping her from running away, she knew she didn’t want to leave her pack. They were part of her life now.

She could drink the antidote, start all over again and leave everything behind her. But being human again wouldn’t erase the struggle and the bad memories. Being human would mean hiding and running away from her problems. The serum could erase the scars on her neck, but not the ones from her past.

She couldn’t ignore her problems like that. She had to face them, to overcome them.

Luke had said a few days ago that she was strong. Maia still wasn’t sure she really was but she’d try to be. For the pack. For her friends. For everyone who was gone. She’d be strong.

She was a Downworlder. She was a werewolf. She was the new alpha. That’s who she was.   


Maia put the antidote on the ground. She would put it back at the institute later. She didn’t need it anymore. She knew what she had to do.

She would stay. And she would fight. Harder than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment thank you in advance! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1)!
> 
> A big thank you to @banesarchangel who beta read this short fic!


End file.
